PJO at Goode High
by Smart Dream
Summary: What happens when all of the seven plus Nico, Thalia, Calypso, and Reyna go to high school.
1. Chapter 1: here we come

Work Smart: Microsoft Word 2010

Get Started

About Microsoft Word 2010

Use this guide to learn about some of the new and improved features which are available in Microsoft® Word 2010. To learn more about other new features in Microsoft Word 2010, go to  
en-us/.

Topics in this guide include:

Understand Co-Authoring

Use the Navigation Pane

Use Polished Find

Work with Translation Tools

Understand Paste Live Preview

Use Improved Text Effects

Incorporate Screenshots

Work with Additional Microsoft SmartArt® Graphics

**Customization note:** This document contains guidance and/or step-by-step installation instructions that can be reused, customized, or deleted entirely if they do not apply to your organization's environment or installation scenarios. The text marked in red indicates either customization guidance or organization-specific variables. All of the red text in this document should either be deleted or replaced prior to distribution

**Understand Co-Authoring**

In Word 2010, multiple authors can now edit a document at the same time, while seeing who is working on other sections.

If changes are made by others, new additions and authors are highlighted so you know what change was made where and by whom.

Notes

Co-authoring features require Microsoft SharePoint® Server 2010 or Microsoft Windows Live™ Skydrive®.

Content synchronization is controlled by the user. Your changes are available to others when you save your changes. Others get your changes when they save their file.

You must be service-enabled, which means you must have rights to SharePoint Server 2010 or Microsoft Windows Live, and presence information requires Microsoft Lync 2010.

To See Who Else Is Editing the Document

To locate who else is viewing a document, view the colored icons indicating their online status alongside their display name.

To See What Areas of a Document Have Changed

Document changes are highlighted so you can easily spot what has changed since you last looked at the document.

You can turn the feature on and off by selecting the **Review** tab, and in the **Tracking** group, click **Show Markup**.

To Restrict Others from Making Changes

On the **Review** tab, in the **Protect** group, click **Block Authors **to prevent others from changing selected text.

**Use the Navigation Pane**

You can use the improved Navigation Pane in Word 2010 to navigate through a structural view of a document to find your place, rearrange your document, and see who is co-authoring the document.

To Display the Navigation Pane

Click the **View** tab, and in the **Show** group, select the **Navigation Pane** check box.

To Browse Your Document

In the **Navigation Pane**:

Click the **Browse the headings in your document **tabto see a list of headings and subheadings.

Click the arrow next to the heading title to expand or collapse the view.

Click the **Next Heading** or **Previous Heading **arrows to navigate to the next section in the document.

To Rearrange Your Document

In the Navigation Pane:

Drag the heading up or down to rearrange your document. A horizontal bar indicates the drop location.

OR

Right-click on a heading to display a list of options such as promoting or demoting the heading level as illustrated.

To Browse Pages in Your Document

In the **Navigation Pane**, click the **Browse the pages in your document** tab to see a thumbnail view of your document pages.

Note

When a document is shared with other users, icons appear in the Navigation Pane to indicate that another user is working in that area of the document.

**Use Polished Find**

With Polished Find, you can search for and find content by object type, including graphics, tables, charts, equations, footnotes, endnotes, and comments.

To Search Content by Object Type

Click the magnifying glass next to the **Search** text box to display options such as searching for graphics, tables, or equations in your document.

To Search Content for Text

In the **Navigation** **Pane**, in the **Search **text box, enter the text you want to search for, and Word 2010 starts searching for and highlighting matches.

Matches are highlighted in the Navigation Pane and your document pages.

Click the **Next Search Result** or **Previous Search Result** arrows to see the occurrences of the search term.

Note

You can also use the **Find **command, in the **Editing** group of the **Home** tab to access the Navigation Pane and search feature.

**Work with Translation Tools**

Word 2010 Translation Tools include document translation, on-demand translation, side-by-side translations, and the Mini Translator.

To Set the Translation Tools Default Language

Click the **Review** tab, select **Translate **in the **Language** group, and then select **Choose Your Translation Language **to set your preferred language, and then click **OK**.

To Translate Your Entire Document

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate **in the **Language** group, and then click **Translate Document **to display a side-by-side Machine Translation from Word using Microsoft Translator.

Note

Text for translation is sent over the Internet in unencrypted HTML format to a machine translation provider.

To Translate Text in Your Document

Select the text you want to translate.

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate** in the **Language** group, and then click **Translate Selected Text **to display the **Research** task pane with the translation results.

To Use the Mini Translator

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate** in the **Language** group, and then click **Mini Translator** to toggle the feature on and off.

With the **Mini Translator** feature turned on, point to a word or select a phrase and hover over it, the **Mini Translator **toolbarappears displayingthe translation results.

**Understand Paste Live Preview**

You can choose how information will be pasted into a Word 2010 document.

On the **Home** tab, in the **Clipboard** group, click **Paste**, or use** CTRL+V**,to paste information into your document. The paste option control is displayed.

Click to display the **Paste Options** mini toolbar.

Hover over each paste option to see a live preview of how the information you pasted will be formatted, and click to select the option of your choice.

Paste Live Preview provides context-sensitive options depending on the content being pasted. For example, if you are working with a table in Word 2010, paste options may include **Nest Table**, **Merge Table**, and **Insert as New Row**. The following table shows some of the more common paste options.

**Paste Option icon**

**Description**

Keep source formatting

Use destination style

Paste as picture

Paste as text only

Link and keep source formatting

Link and merge formatting

Ink

Tip

**Paste Options** are also available to you directly from the menu when you use right-click to paste information into your document.

**Use Improved Text Effects**

In Word 2010, you can use new text formatting features such as shadow, glow, or reflection to highlight text, add emphasis, or improve the user interface.

To Apply Text Effects

Select the text to which you want to apply an effect.

On the **Home** tab, in the **Font** group, click the **Text Effects** button .

In the list box, select one of the preconfigured effects or use the options at the bottom of the gallery (Reflection, Glow, and so on) to define your own effect.

**Incorporate Screenshots**

In Word 2010. you can use the **Screenshot** command to capture a picture of an item and paste it directly into your document. Once the graphic is inserted, you can adjust it to look more like your document.

To Insert a Screenshot

On the **Insert** tab, in the **Illustrations** group, click **Screenshot**.

Select one of the icons under **Available Screen Shots **to insert a screenshot of any other the other windows you have open (browser window, other documents, and so on).

Click **Screen Clipping** and then drag to select and capture a portion of the window you want added to your document.

Once your screenshot is placed in the document, double-click on it, and then select from one of the following options in the **Adjust** group on the **Format** tab, under the **Picture Tools** tab.

The following table shows more information about the **Adjust** group options in **Picture Tools**.

**Icon**

**Description**

Click **Corrections** to adjust the brightness, contrast, or sharpness of the picture.

Click** Color** to adjust the color of the picture, for example, to make a chart the same color scheme as your document.

Click **Remove Background **to remove background from your screenshot, for example you want to keep the chart but do not want to include the words that originally wrapped around the chart.

**Work with Additional SmartArt Graphics**

You can use the new SmartArt graphics which are available in Word 2010 to create diagrams and to transform bullet point text into visuals .

To Add SmartArt to Your Document

On the **Insert** tab in the **Illustrations** group, click **SmartArt**.

In the **Choose a SmartArt Graphic **dialog box, select the type of SmartArt you want to insert in your document, and then click **OK**.

Use the **Text Pane** to add the text to your SmartArt.

Use the commands on the **Design** tab to change the layout or style of your SmartArt.

**For More Information**

**Getting Started with Office 2010  
** .

More Work Smart Content: /itshowcase

This guide is for informational purposes only. MICROSOFT MAKES NO WARRANTIES, EXPRESS, IMPLIED, OR STATUTORY, AS TO THE INFORMATION IN THIS DOCUMENT. © 2012 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Page 12 of 12


	2. Chapter 2: Surprised B

Work Smart: Microsoft Word 2010

Get Started

About Microsoft Word 2010

Use this guide to learn about some of the new and improved features which are available in Microsoft® Word 2010. To learn more about other new features in Microsoft Word 2010, go to  
en-us/.

Topics in this guide include:

Understand Co-Authoring

Use the Navigation Pane

Use Polished Find

Work with Translation Tools

Understand Paste Live Preview

Use Improved Text Effects

Incorporate Screenshots

Work with Additional Microsoft SmartArt® Graphics

**Customization note:** This document contains guidance and/or step-by-step installation instructions that can be reused, customized, or deleted entirely if they do not apply to your organization's environment or installation scenarios. The text marked in red indicates either customization guidance or organization-specific variables. All of the red text in this document should either be deleted or replaced prior to distribution

**Understand Co-Authoring**

In Word 2010, multiple authors can now edit a document at the same time, while seeing who is working on other sections.

If changes are made by others, new additions and authors are highlighted so you know what change was made where and by whom.

Notes

Co-authoring features require Microsoft SharePoint® Server 2010 or Microsoft Windows Live™ Skydrive®.

Content synchronization is controlled by the user. Your changes are available to others when you save your changes. Others get your changes when they save their file.

You must be service-enabled, which means you must have rights to SharePoint Server 2010 or Microsoft Windows Live, and presence information requires Microsoft Lync 2010.

To See Who Else Is Editing the Document

To locate who else is viewing a document, view the colored icons indicating their online status alongside their display name.

To See What Areas of a Document Have Changed

Document changes are highlighted so you can easily spot what has changed since you last looked at the document.

You can turn the feature on and off by selecting the **Review** tab, and in the **Tracking** group, click **Show Markup**.

To Restrict Others from Making Changes

On the **Review** tab, in the **Protect** group, click **Block Authors **to prevent others from changing selected text.

**Use the Navigation Pane**

You can use the improved Navigation Pane in Word 2010 to navigate through a structural view of a document to find your place, rearrange your document, and see who is co-authoring the document.

To Display the Navigation Pane

Click the **View** tab, and in the **Show** group, select the **Navigation Pane** check box.

To Browse Your Document

In the **Navigation Pane**:

Click the **Browse the headings in your document **tabto see a list of headings and subheadings.

Click the arrow next to the heading title to expand or collapse the view.

Click the **Next Heading** or **Previous Heading **arrows to navigate to the next section in the document.

To Rearrange Your Document

In the Navigation Pane:

Drag the heading up or down to rearrange your document. A horizontal bar indicates the drop location.

OR

Right-click on a heading to display a list of options such as promoting or demoting the heading level as illustrated.

To Browse Pages in Your Document

In the **Navigation Pane**, click the **Browse the pages in your document** tab to see a thumbnail view of your document pages.

Note

When a document is shared with other users, icons appear in the Navigation Pane to indicate that another user is working in that area of the document.

**Use Polished Find**

With Polished Find, you can search for and find content by object type, including graphics, tables, charts, equations, footnotes, endnotes, and comments.

To Search Content by Object Type

Click the magnifying glass next to the **Search** text box to display options such as searching for graphics, tables, or equations in your document.

To Search Content for Text

In the **Navigation** **Pane**, in the **Search **text box, enter the text you want to search for, and Word 2010 starts searching for and highlighting matches.

Matches are highlighted in the Navigation Pane and your document pages.

Click the **Next Search Result** or **Previous Search Result** arrows to see the occurrences of the search term.

Note

You can also use the **Find **command, in the **Editing** group of the **Home** tab to access the Navigation Pane and search feature.

**Work with Translation Tools**

Word 2010 Translation Tools include document translation, on-demand translation, side-by-side translations, and the Mini Translator.

To Set the Translation Tools Default Language

Click the **Review** tab, select **Translate **in the **Language** group, and then select **Choose Your Translation Language **to set your preferred language, and then click **OK**.

To Translate Your Entire Document

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate **in the **Language** group, and then click **Translate Document **to display a side-by-side Machine Translation from Word using Microsoft Translator.

Note

Text for translation is sent over the Internet in unencrypted HTML format to a machine translation provider.

To Translate Text in Your Document

Select the text you want to translate.

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate** in the **Language** group, and then click **Translate Selected Text **to display the **Research** task pane with the translation results.

To Use the Mini Translator

On the **Review** tab, select **Translate** in the **Language** group, and then click **Mini Translator** to toggle the feature on and off.

With the **Mini Translator** feature turned on, point to a word or select a phrase and hover over it, the **Mini Translator **toolbarappears displayingthe translation results.

**Understand Paste Live Preview**

You can choose how information will be pasted into a Word 2010 document.

On the **Home** tab, in the **Clipboard** group, click **Paste**, or use** CTRL+V**,to paste information into your document. The paste option control is displayed.

Click to display the **Paste Options** mini toolbar.

Hover over each paste option to see a live preview of how the information you pasted will be formatted, and click to select the option of your choice.

Paste Live Preview provides context-sensitive options depending on the content being pasted. For example, if you are working with a table in Word 2010, paste options may include **Nest Table**, **Merge Table**, and **Insert as New Row**. The following table shows some of the more common paste options.

**Paste Option icon**

**Description**

Keep source formatting

Use destination style

Paste as picture

Paste as text only

Link and keep source formatting

Link and merge formatting

Ink

Tip

**Paste Options** are also available to you directly from the menu when you use right-click to paste information into your document.

**Use Improved Text Effects**

In Word 2010, you can use new text formatting features such as shadow, glow, or reflection to highlight text, add emphasis, or improve the user interface.

To Apply Text Effects

Select the text to which you want to apply an effect.

On the **Home** tab, in the **Font** group, click the **Text Effects** button .

In the list box, select one of the preconfigured effects or use the options at the bottom of the gallery (Reflection, Glow, and so on) to define your own effect.

**Incorporate Screenshots**

In Word 2010. you can use the **Screenshot** command to capture a picture of an item and paste it directly into your document. Once the graphic is inserted, you can adjust it to look more like your document.

To Insert a Screenshot

On the **Insert** tab, in the **Illustrations** group, click **Screenshot**.

Select one of the icons under **Available Screen Shots **to insert a screenshot of any other the other windows you have open (browser window, other documents, and so on).

Click **Screen Clipping** and then drag to select and capture a portion of the window you want added to your document.

Once your screenshot is placed in the document, double-click on it, and then select from one of the following options in the **Adjust** group on the **Format** tab, under the **Picture Tools** tab.

The following table shows more information about the **Adjust** group options in **Picture Tools**.

**Icon**

**Description**

Click **Corrections** to adjust the brightness, contrast, or sharpness of the picture.

Click** Color** to adjust the color of the picture, for example, to make a chart the same color scheme as your document.

Click **Remove Background **to remove background from your screenshot, for example you want to keep the chart but do not want to include the words that originally wrapped around the chart.

**Work with Additional SmartArt Graphics**

You can use the new SmartArt graphics which are available in Word 2010 to create diagrams and to transform bullet point text into visuals .

To Add SmartArt to Your Document

On the **Insert** tab in the **Illustrations** group, click **SmartArt**.

In the **Choose a SmartArt Graphic **dialog box, select the type of SmartArt you want to insert in your document, and then click **OK**.

Use the **Text Pane** to add the text to your SmartArt.

Use the commands on the **Design** tab to change the layout or style of your SmartArt.

**For More Information**

**Getting Started with Office 2010  
** .

More Work Smart Content: /itshowcase

This guide is for informational purposes only. MICROSOFT MAKES NO WARRANTIES, EXPRESS, IMPLIED, OR STATUTORY, AS TO THE INFORMATION IN THIS DOCUMENT. © 2012 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

Page 12 of 12


End file.
